


Rocky Horror Gone Wrong

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Group Sex, M/M, One-Sided Love, Oral Sex, PWP/ Shameless Smut, Public Masturbation, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Yusuke wears a corset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Akira decides to have the gang over to watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show the last thing he expects is for Yusuke to show up in costume.





	Rocky Horror Gone Wrong

Akira adjusted the position of his new TV. It wasn't huge or especially fancy but it was an improvement in both size and quality to his last TV. The one both Ryuji and Yusuke had voiced complaints about.

 

"Are you sure you want to watch this movie with everyone?" Morgana daintily pawed the DVD rental case lying on the bed, Futaba not even glancing over from whatever it was that she was doing with Akira's laptop.

 

"Why not? It is a classic."

 

"It's guys prancing around in corsets!" Morgana jumped down as the door opened downstairs. "Maybe that's Lady Ann!"

 

It was, along with Haru and Makoto. “Are we late?”

 

“No. None of the guys have arrived yet.” Akira nodded at the couch, which had been moved so that the new TV could be watched from its comfort.

 

“The guys...” Ann sighed, as the door downstairs opened once more. “Inviting Yusuke and Ryuji was fine but Akechi? Did you really need to invite him?”

 

“Why shouldn't I be invited? I am a member of the team, albeit temporarily, am I not?” Akechi removed his jacket as he spoke, before gracefully sprawling into a chair.

 

“Yes, you are.” If Ann sounded bitter, Akechi paid no heed.

 

“Sorry I'm late! Am I the last one here?” Ryuji was out of breath as he ran up the stairs five minutes later.

 

“No, Yusuke has yet to arrive.” Akira frowned at his phone as he tapped out a quick text.

 

Within seconds he got a reply. “He says he's just getting off the train and will be here shortly.”

 

Moments later the main door to the cafe opened once more and Akira headed downstairs to lock up before they started the movie up.

 

For some reason he looked like he was trying hard not to laugh as he returned with Yusuke hot on his heels.

 

As soon as Yusuke removed the ankle length trench coat he was wearing everyone could see why.

 

"No one else dressed up?" Yusuke frowned as he fixed the top of the corset he was wearing.

 

Ryuji's eyes bugged out of his head. Why was Yusuke wearing a corset and fishnets? And... oh God were those ladies panties?

 

Shocked gasps told him that he wasn't the only one who noticed.

 

"Yusuke!" Ann's face was bright red as she jerked her eyes away covering her face with her hands.

 

"Is something wrong?" Yusuke frowned at his friends, none of whom would meet his eyes except for Akechi. Akira and Morgana might have been able had they not been pissing themselves laughing.

 

"Oh is it a re-enactment party? Had I known I would have dressed up too!"

 

"Yeah I have an awesome corset I could have worn!" Makoto added, agreeing with Akechi.

 

"You are making me feel rather inadequate right now though." Akechi frowned, his eyes locked on Yusuke's crotch now like everyone else's.

 

"Inadequate?"

 

"Dude Yusuke did you even effing look at yourself? Those... panties don't hide they frame! We can practically see your effing junk through the fabric!"

 

Yusuke's eyes slowly widened as his brain processed Ryuji's words and his hands dropped to cover himself up.

 

"How big are you?" Akira choked out finally getting himself under control.

 

"Not average like you are." Was that a purr in Morgana's voice?

 

"Anyway what is with the outfit in the first place?" Ann sounded as confused as Ryuji felt.

 

"Never mind that! Akechi what did you mean when you said that Yusuke is making you feel inadequate?"

 

"Mine is on the small side." How the eff was he able to confess that without blushing?

 

"Ann, Ryuji, the movie we are watching is The Rocky Horror Picture Show." Futaba spoke up for the first time, closing the laptops lid. "The whole movie is guys, and girls, prancing around in corsets and high heels. A re-enactment party involves the audience dressed up like the actors, singing along with the songs and dancing the Time Warp."

 

Ann and Ryuji's eyes met in shock and horror. "W-what?"

 

"However none of the actors are hung like Yusuke is surprisingly proving to be."

 

"Ryu, you already agreed to this. You may leave halfway through the movie if you can't handle it but you must at least watch the opening okay?"

 

"F-fine." He groaned as Yusuke finished wrapping himself in Akira's blanket. Akira and Akechi joined him on the bed, and Ryuji joined Ann and Morgana on the couch while Haru and Makoto took the chairs and Futaba settled herself down on the floor. "Seriously though, Yusuke why did you dress up?"

 

"I wished to explore my own beauty by wearing the beauty trend present in the film we will be watching."

 

Of course he would think boys in corsets was 'beautiful'. This was Yusuke after all, and he was a freak. But he was still Ryuji's friend, there was no doubt about that.

 

Then the movie started up, and Ryuji's jaw dropped. The eff was up with the moving lips? He hoped that at least they were a chicks, but he somehow doubted it.

 

Before the movie was halfway over he was chucking over the campy-ness and if it was mostly dudes in drag, hey Columbia was pretty hot and he'd be damned before he passed up a chance to see Susan Sarandon in a corset.

 

Then he noticed something odd, very odd; Akechi was squirmy. Not just a little but extremely and his cheeks were bright red.

 

Soon every set of eyes were on him and the movie played on unnoticed.

 

"Are you hard?" Morgana, little cat that he was, voiced aloud what everyone was thinking.

 

"N-no..." Akechi squirmed more, and Ryuji's eyes dropped south.

 

"Liar." The word was out of Ryuji's mouth before he knew it.

 

Akechi's blushed harder and his eyes dropped.

 

"Okay who is it? Colombia? Magenta? Janet?"

 

Akechi said nothing and Ryuji turned back to the movie with a small sigh.

 

But he couldn't focus on the movie; Akechi's squirming kept drawing his eye. He had no actual interest in boys but he was curious about anal. About being analed.

 

"Dude just go downstairs and jerk off!"

 

"I'll miss the ending."

 

"You came for this effing movie?!"

 

"Well, yes."

 

It was then that Yusuke let out a soft gasp and all eyes turned towards him as all motion under the blanket stilled.

 

Was Yusuke jerking it underneath his wrap? Ryuji decided that he didn't want to know.

 

The rest of the movie was a blur to him, a blur of action on screen, Akechi's increasing squirming and Yusuke. When had Yusuke gotten so adorable and seriously was he jerking it under the blanket? Those are they or aren't they tugging motions had resumed as soon as everyone had returned their attention to the screen.

 

At long last the end credits began to roll and, one by one, the girls got up and excused themselves. Futaba was the last to leave and she gave the four boys a knowing wink as she left with Morgana in her arms to head home.

 

“Don't mess the bed up too much! You know that I sleep here too!” Morgana half laughed, half lectured as Futaba disappeared down the stairs.

 

“What did that mean?”

 

“I believe that he was implying that we would be having group sex?” For the first time Akechi sounded unsure of himself.

 

“Group sex? We're all... male...” His eyes widened in realization. “Dude we are so not ALL gay?! Right?!”

 

“All?” Yusuke turned towards Ryuji. “You imply that some of us are.”  
  


“Well... Uh... Akechi did react and dude, what have you been doing under those blankets?!”

 

Yusuke turned bright red. "W-well..."

 

"Well, what? Oh god you really were jerking it weren't you?"

 

When Yusuke didn't meet anyone's eyes, Akira took the chance to pull the blanket open.

 

Yusuke didn't get a chance to cover himself before the others got a good look at his dick; fully hard and hanging out of the right side of his soaked panties.

 

"Wow!" Ryuji's eyes widened. "It's huge!"

 

"Are you jealous?" Yusuke looked at him curiously.

 

"Before today I thought I had the biggest dick in this group so yeah I am."

 

"Oh? Lets see?" Yusuke pawed Ryuji's pants open. "Wow!"

 

Ryuji blushed as Yusuke's hand traced his length, wanting to pull away but couldn't. “It's nothing compared to yours.”

 

"Maybe not but Ryuji your size is what girls want. Mine would just hurt." Yusuke let go and turned away.

 

"A-Akira? What are you doing?" Two heads turned just in time to see their leader swallow Akechi whole.

 

"D-damn!" Ryuji shifted as his dick started to ache with need.

 

"Would you like a hand?"

 

"A hand, or a mouth?" Ryuji sighed. "O-only if you want to though!"

 

Yusuke's eyes got wide and he swallowed hard. "I don't think that will fit."

 

"Oh." Ryuji turned towards him as he sat down on the foot of the bed. "Come here."

 

"Ryuji are you sure about this?" Yusuke hesitated, fear of shattering an already fragile friendship in his eyes.

 

"Its okay, I'm bi-curious. I only really like girls, true, but I'm curious about gay sex. About you. It can never be love, I know that, but I still want to experiment."

 

Nodding slowly, Yusuke closed the gap and straddled Ryuji. "How do you want me?"

 

"Like this. Move your hips against me."

 

"Ryu?" His head turned towards Akira, then his eyes flickered to the bottle in his outstretched hand.

 

"Is that lube?"

 

A single nod, and Ryuji took the bottle, squirting some onto both his and Yusuke's dicks.

 

Yusuke gasped at the caress of the cold liquid.

 

"Sorry!" Ryuji rubbed him to warm him up again. "Is that better?"

 

Yusuke leaned forward and for a second Ryuji was certain he was about to be kissed. Instead, Yusuke put his mouth right next to Ryuji's ear and whispered:

 

"How far do you want to take this?"

 

"How far?" Ryuji swallowed hard. "Depends on if you're willing to bottom."

 

"Yes." The word was breathed into his ear.

 

Ryuji's hands danced over Yusuke, quickly realizing that he had no idea how to remove the corset he was wearing and even if he did get it off....

 

"Did you bring a change of clothes?"

 

"No. It laces up the back."

 

Ryuji's hands found the laces, but he hesitated as Akechi shrieked; Akira had mounted him and was riding him hard and fast.

 

"We..." Ryuji blushed hard as he watched. "We have an audience."

 

"Somehow I doubt they care what we do."

 

"Y-yeah. Um... would it hurt you if I asked you to keep the corset on?"

 

Yusuke went quiet. "Ryuji?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

Yusuke studied Ryuji for a long moment. "No, the corset is laced loose enough that I will have no issues breathing." He looked away; Ryuji was not in love with him, he had seen that in his eyes. Yusuke's own feelings for the blond would have to be set aside for the time being.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes." Yusuke leaned down again and this time his lips did touch Ryuji's.

 

The kiss was soft and sweet, just a light press of lips and a bare hint of tongue.

 

"Ryuji, do you have a 'type' when it comes to boys?"

 

"Yeah, well sorta. You're my type." Yusuke's eyes widened and Ryuji realized how that sounded. "I mean I like tall and slim, and not overly muscular. Boys who are almost, if not actually, andro- hmm... androgen... gender neutral."

 

"Do you mean androgynous?"

 

"Yeah! That. Akechi is also, at least physically, my type. I like boys I can be dominant with without forgetting that they are boys. Too girlish turns me off, and I don't go for masculine men either."

 

"So then Akira isn't?"

 

"Hmm?" Ryuji looked over at Akira for a long moment. "No, him not so much. Except maybe if I wanted to try bottoming, then he is the only one I'd trust. You said it yourself earlier; you're just too damn big. And Akechi..."

 

He trailed off knowing that Yusuke would get exactly what he meant without him having to say it.

 

Yusuke kissed him again before the silence could grow awkward.

 

Ryuji flipped them over and pushed Yusuke down onto the bed as the kiss deepened.

 

One kiss melted into another as they made out, hands exploring forbidden flesh and lewd sounds spilling out of both mouths. Neither noticed as Akechi tied Akira up and took his turn on top. Neither noticed as Akira came harder than he ever had before despite Akechi's small size. They were lost in a world of their own; a world where facts like an audience and their own genders were so trivial they had no meaning.

 

It was a need for oxygen that finally broke them apart, both panting through parted, kiss swollen lips, their pupils blown and eyes dark with arousal.

 

"If I had known kissing would be like that..." Ryuji laughed nervously.

 

"Less talking, more touching." Yusuke rolled over, the panties he was wearing peeled down to mid-thigh, and raised his hips. "Please!"

 

Ryuji didn't need to be asked twice as he grabbed the lube. He only hesitated once, as he rubbed slick fingers over Yusuke's hole.

 

"Tell me if I do anything that just hurts okay?"

 

"Of course." He gasped as the first finger was pushed inside him to the joint.

 

"Is that okay?"

 

Yusuke glared at Ryuji over his shoulder. "Less talking!"

 

"Okay, okay!" Ryuji laughed as he began exploring Yusuke; he never fingered himself so he marvelled at the silky texture of Yusuke's inner walls.

 

He waited until he could feel Yusuke relax around him before adding a second finger, and then a third. Even though his dick hurt with need he kept his pace slow; he needed to be thorough or else his size could tear Yusuke as he pushed his dick inside him.

 

A warm body embraced him from behind; a hand stroked his dick. "You'll last longer if you cum first."

 

"Akechi?" Without stopping his hand he turned his head to look into the eyes of the brown haired boy holding him.

 

"Were you expecting Akira?"

 

"No. I actually just kinda forgot that you were here."

 

"I want to ride you next." Akechi's eyes held nothing but lust as he looked down at Ryuji's dick.

 

Ryuji nodded and quickly kissed the detective, not giving himself a chance to think about what he was doing.

 

A sudden scream from Yusuke had him freezing. "Yusuke, are you okay?"

 

"Do that again!"

 

Frowning, Ryuji massaged the bundle of nerves he had found. "What the...?"

 

"I think you just found his prostate, the male g-spot."

 

"Oh!" He took advantage of the pleasure he was giving Yusuke to add one last finger. "Are you ready? I don't want to hurt you."

 

"I've... yes I'm ready."

 

"You've what? Done this before?" Yusuke nodded slowly. "Woah really? With who?"

 

"Another of Maderame's pupils. I was 14 and he was 18." Yusuke's tone made it clear that he wasn't going to say anything else.

 

"14?!" Part of Ryuji wanted to stop. "Was it...? Did you want it."

 

"It was not rape."

 

"Oh." He relaxed and pulled his fingers out. "I'm pushing in now, just try to stay relaxed."

 

"Do it." Yusuke twisted around until he could give Ryuji a reassuring kiss. "Pain is normal for this; if it hurts unbearably I'll let you know."

 

Ryuji lubed himself up; this was it, if he pushed into Yusuke then he wouldn't be a virgin anymore.

 

Somehow the thought of Yusuke being his first and not a girl like Ann or Haru seemed right and he was more aroused than he had ever been before.

 

His hand was steady as he lined himself up, one hand on his dick the other on Yusuke's back for leverage. One push was all it took and his head popped through Yusuke's sphincter.

 

"I'm in!" The thought made his head spin and he had to force himself to push the rest inside slowly and not just slam into his friend.

 

His friend who, now that he thought about it was clearly gay. Everything from the way he dressed to his mannerisms screamed it but Ryuji had just chalked it up to Yusuke being eccentric because of his upbringing.

 

He was jarred out of his thought by his balls hitting solid flesh; he was in as far as he could go.

 

"Do you need a moment to adjust?"

 

"No, just move!" Yusuke sounded impatient rather than pained.

 

"Okay." He grasped Yusuke's hips with both hands and began thrusting, short and quick each one pulling out a little more than the last until he had build up a good pace with long even stroks, fast without being rough.

 

Yusuke made sounds of pleasure than Ryuji had thought only porn stars made; each sound sending a spike of pleasure through him.

 

"I'm not gonna last long."

 

"Oh. Then, please... touch me..."

 

Ryuji reached underneath him and began jerking Yusuke off as his hips started to falter and his pace grew erratic.

 

Holding back, Ryuji somehow made Yusuke cream first, his ass muscles clamping down hard around Ryuji. He managed only two more thrusts before slamming in as deep as he could spilling his own seed.

 

He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, panting, only to have his hips straddled. Gentle hands cleaned him up before stroking him back to full mast.

 

"Woah! G-give me a mo- oh!" Whatever Akechi was doing with his hands was sending bolts of pleasure through Ryuji; or maybe he was just hyper-sensitive from having just orgasmed.

 

"I've waited long enough." Without warning the bastard sat down on Ryuji's cock taking it inside him all at once.

 

Whatever mixed feelings Ryuji might have had for the fake detective who was planning to murder his best friend, there was no denying that the sight of him riding him hard and fast was hot. Akechi's own small cock was only half hard and it bounced as he rolled his hips up and down.

 

“Do you want me to?” He took the small length in his hand as Akechi nodded.

 

Sudden moaning made him turn his head; Akira had mounted Yusuke from behind.

 

The very sight of Yusuke getting plowed into by Akira, hard and fast just the way he seemed to like it, undid the last of Ryuji's control and his hips raised to meet Akechi's halfway.

 

"Yeah! Like... that...." His voice high and incoherent with pleasure, his face flushed... Ryuji had to admit that Akechi looked hot like that.

 

Did it really feel that good to have another dude's dick shoved up your ass though? It wasn't like a girls pussy that was made for pleasure. It was... well, it was an ass.

 

He knew that there was only one way to find out for sure.

 

Akechi? He was small enough, certainly, but Ryuji didn't trust him enough. Not for this. Yusuke? No, he loved being with Yusuke sexually but the artist was simply too big.

 

That left Akira, their leader and the boy Ryuji trusted the most. He was bigger than Akechi but still only average in size, small enough for Ryuji to only feel anticipation and not fear.

 

Two well aimed thrusts had Akechi screaming wordlessly as his released spilled over Ryuji, and Ryuji let his mind go blank as he spilled his own load. No need to overthink what he was about to do.

 

"Hey, Aki." He rolled Akechi's limp body off of him.

 

"We should get cleaned up. The bathhouse will still be open."

 

"Um.. does it feel good to bottom?" Three sets of eyes turned towards him in shock.

 

"You want to...?"

 

Ryuji felt a hot flush creep up his neck as he nodded

 

"Akechi...?"

 

"No. I don't trust him like I trust you or Yusuke and Yusuke is simply too big. It would just hurt if he rode me. So Aki, please?"

 

Akira turned away. "Yusuke, here." He tossed over a spare tee and an old pair of sweat pants. "Take Goro and we'll meet you at the bathhouse."

 

"If you are truly planning to anal Ryuji, I would like to watch."

 

Ryuji found he couldn't meet his friends eyes.

 

"W-watch?!"

 

"I appreciate the offer but I must be going; I have an interview before school. This was a most pleasant interlude though and I must thank you." Akechi slid off the bed onto legs that shook slightly with the last echoes of pleasure still coursing through his system.

 

"I can see myself out. Please, do not forget to notify me as to when we will next enter Sae-san's casino."

 

With a wave of his hand, he vanished down the stairs still buttoning his shirt back up.

 

"Well, that's that." Ryuji sighed as he leaned back against Akira.

 

"Are you sure about this?" Akira brushed his hand against Ryuji's cheek.

 

"Yeah, I am. I've been curious for quite a while... since Shinjuku actually."

 

"What happened in Shinjuku?" Yusuke tilted his head to the side and was frowning in confusion.

 

"Oh right you weren't there. When we went to Shinjuku to find the bar to meet with that reporter these two middle age men... tried to have their way with me. I still don't know how I got away."

 

"You saw them, Yusuke; at the beach."

 

"Ah." Yusuke nodded.

 

"Anyway, they repulsed me but I started thinking that with someone my age, who I trusted, maybe it wouldn't be so bad?"

 

Yusuke was looking at him oddly, his eyes guarded. "No with someone you... care about it is amazing."

 

Care about? "Do you mean love?"

 

Yusuke looked away without answering.

 

"Yusuke?"

 

"I am fine." His voice shook slightly.

 

"Are you okay?" Ryuji moved closer.

 

"Yes. I will be." Yusuke suddenly leaned forward and poured everything he could not say out loud into a single kiss.

 

Oh shit! Ryuji knew in an instant that Yusuke was in love with him. Not as a friend, but romantically.

 

"Yusuke..."

 

"There is nothing for us to discuss. You already made yourself clear; this is experimentation and nothing more. I simply need to move on." Yusuke's hands, which had been gripping Ryuji's shoulders moved lower and he shoved Ryuji backwards into Akira's arms. "For tonight, please. I truly do wish to watch."

 

"Did I... are you offended when I said that you're too big?"

 

"No I am relieved. I have never been on top for that very reason."

 

Ryuji nodded slowly as he studied Yusuke's face, relaxing as he saw that Yusuke was telling the truth.

 

"So uh... how do we start?" Ryuji was relieved that Yusuke was serious about watching and didn't seem hurt by Ryuji's dismissal of his emotions; yet he was uncertain how to, well, bottom.

 

“Lean forward.”

 

"Like this?" Ryuji dropped onto his hands and knees feeling oddly sexy as he raised his hips and ass into the air. "Y-Yusuke? Come here."

 

"Yes?" Yusuke moved into view just as hands spread his cheeks.

 

"Would you like a blow job?"

 

Yusuke's eyes widened in shock. "B-but...!"

 

"Keep your hips still and let me take a little at a time and I your size won't be a problem."

 

Yusuke nodded, already moving to position himself in front of his friend.

 

Ryuji was so fixated on the boy kneeling before him that he almost missed the first slick press of fingers against his rear entrance. Almost.

 

He couldn't help it; as that first finger pushed its way inside him his hear lolled forward as a gasp of pleasure escaped from between parted lips.

 

"Feels good huh?"

 

"Yeah." He gazed up at Yusuke with hooded eyes.

 

"I wish I could paint how beautiful you are at this moment." Hands caressed his cheeks, lips and hair. "I wish I could make this moment last forever."

 

Ryuji blushed from the sheer love in Yusuke's words.

 

"Do... do you want to try dating?"

 

Yusuke looked away. "Is that what you truly desire?"

 

"I dunno, maybe?"

 

"Then no. If we date, I wish for us both to be serious, and certain about it."

 

"Ah." Ryuji took Yusuke's tip in his mouth to hide the fact that he had no idea what else to say.

 

It was different than he'd expected; nothing at all like sucking on a lolly or Topsicle. One hand wrapped around Yusuke to stroke the part that he couldn't handle orally while his tongue massaged the underside of what he could. Hollowing his cheeks he began sucking softly.

 

All the while, Akira had been pumping a single finger in and out of Ryuji and was now preparing to add a second.

 

Ryuji had to pull off of Yusuke as pain briefly flared through him as he was stretched further, but it faded as fast as it came.

 

"How did you handle all of me?"

 

"Relax; the more relaxed you are the less it hurts and the more you can handle."

 

Nodding, Ryuji closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he willed himself to relax.

 

It worked; the tension bled out of him even as the fingers pressed deeper, searching for Ryuji's sweet spot.

 

"I'm adding the final finger now."

 

"Do it." There was a scissoring motion inside him and another, stronger flare of pain and he was taking all three fingers.

 

He kept focusing solely on breathing; deep breath in, hold and slowly exhale. Once he had Akira's cock inside him he would resume the interrupted blow job, but not until then. Yusuke was so big that the slightest hitch could result in a bite he wanted to avoid.

 

Then the fingers were gone without warning. "Ready?"

 

"Do it!"

 

A hand grasped his hip as something hard and slick rubbed his opening; a push and a pop and Akira was inside him.

 

"You okay?"

 

"Yeah. That hurt less than I was expecting." Ryuji clenched his muscles experimentally; having a cock in his ass felt better than he thought it would.

 

"I'm moving now."

 

Ryuji opened his mouth to say something, but it was forgotten as the first wave of pleasure rolled over him.

 

Just barely did he remember to take Yusuke back into his mouth; his moans vibrated his throat around the thick shaft.

 

Maybe it was because he was getting tired, or because he was more aroused now than he had been earlier, but Ryuji didn't last long.

 

Yusuke pulled back as Ryuji stained the sheets, finishing himself off with his hand as Akira thrust one last time before pulling out and creaming all over Ryuji's lower back.

 

"Okay I definitely need a bath."

 

Yusuke nodded his agreement as Akira chuckled softly. "Get dressed." He moved to help Yusuke finally remove the corset.

 

By the time they got to the bathhouse the evening rush was over, and the last train had already left Yongen-Jaya station. They ended up with the bath all to themselves for the last half hour before it closed for the night.

 

"Damn, we missed the train." Ryuji yawned, leaning back against Yusuke.

 

"I am not disappointed."

 

"Akira, do you mind if we sleep in the cafe?"

 

"Yes I mind. My bed is big enough for two; go ahead I'll crash on the couch."

 

"Are you sure?" Yusuke sat up in shock before looking down at the blond in his arms.

 

"Yes. I am."

 

"T-thank you." Ryuji swallowed hard as he looked up at Yusuke's beautiful face, an unfamiliar emotion settling into his chest.

 

He looked away again; even if it was love he knew that he'd never have the courage to openly date a guy and Yusuke deserved better than what he was willing to give.

 

 

 


End file.
